Lo que en verdad necesitamos
by Irken Rocks
Summary: La historia de Vax y su relación con su misterioso líder, como un Irken logra volverse tan cruel y frio como él. One-Shot, unido a "Las Sombras de la Guerra"


_Invader Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez y Nickelodeon. Esta obra es sin ánimos de lucro._

**_Espero les guste este One-Shot y bueno, dejen sus comentarios, y como el anterior este es parte de la trama de "Las Sombras de la Guerra"_**

**-Lo que en verdad necesitamos-**

**Escrito por: Irken Rocks.**

**/Irken/ [Hace algún tiempo]**

La ciudad se ilumina por las luces artificiales y los letreros de comida chatarra, en el balcón de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad un pequeño Irken de ojos negros observa la ciudad con indiferencia, para él no es más que el significado de la decadencia de su especie.

Su uniforme de elite negro le marca como un miembro de los Blackout, y eso conlleva muchos beneficios, uno de ellos es la paga, gana 5000 dineros cada día, ha logrado ganarse un lugar entre su organización como un genio estratégico y como un fiero soldado. Últimamente ha observado la ciudad esperando, solo esperando, cuando el comunicador de su muñeca comienza a sonar el Irken sabe que ha llegado la hora de trabajar.

El Irken suspira una vez antes de dirigirse a las calles de la ciudad, las luces son algo segadoras y molestas, pero de alguna forma son relajantes, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el campo de batalla hace que aprecie estos momentos de paz.

No tarda en ver un enorme edificio rojo con el símbolo del imperio en negro, hay muchos guardias, es el edificio de investigación científica del ejercito, el Irken de ojos negros pasa sin problemas a los guardias Irken que solo le dejan pasar.

Los pasillos son casi como laberintos interminables de paredes metálicas carmesí iluminadas de manera tenue por algunas luces. Tiene sus órdenes, muy claras y sin rodeos, conseguir los nuevos planos para una nueva y poderosa fuente de energía.

No tarda en localizar a la científica en jefe del proyecto, una pequeña Irken de bata blanca y ojos cafés. La pequeña Irken está frente a una maquina de golosinas, de uno de sus bolsillos se asoma un pequeño dispositivo holográfico, el Irken de ojos negros no tarda en verlo. Comienza a acercarse por detrás, en su mente solo está el único objetivo de tomar el dispositivo e irse del lugar, cuando su mano está a solo centímetros del dispositivo la científica se gira golpeando al Irken y haciendo caer a ambos.

La pequeña científica abre los ojos y ve como el Irken de ojos negros está tomando el dispositivo, su reacción es algo distinta a la esperada por el "ladrón"

Lin: Gracias (Arrebatándole el pequeño aparato al Irken) no sabría que hacer si pierdo esto, seguro que me despiden y me mandan a Comidortia jeje.

La científica mira a su "Salvavidas" con algo de curiosidad, nunca le avía visto en este lugar, y menos el uniforme que posee.

Lin: ¿Y quién eres?, no creo haberte visto antes por aquí.

Vax: Oh bueno yo…

El Irken de ojos negros formula una respuesta en poco tiempo, lo suficientemente coherente para que la científica se la crea.

Vax: … Me han mandado a vigilarla y asegúrame de que los planos estén seguros.

La científica sonríe casi aliviada, la presión de mantener esos planos seguros ella sola la estaba empezando a afectar.

Lin: Genial (Felizmente), ven te presentare al resto de mis compañeros.

Vax: Espere que…

Antes de poder decir algo la científica lo sujeta del brazo y casia arrastrándolo lleva a Vax hasta un pequeño laboratorio, el Irken de ojos negros no tarda en ver a otro Irken de ojos carmesí trabajando en una especie de sustancia azul.

Lin: ¡Hey Cig mira!

El Irken de ojos carmesí mira como su compañera alza el brazo del extraño Irken como si fuera un simple objeto.

Cig: ¿Qué sucede y quien es él?

Lin: Le mandaron para protegernos.

El científico de ojos carmesí rasca sus ojos antes de acercarse a su compañera y observar mejor a su nuevo socio.

Cig: ¿Así que tu nos protegerás a mí y a mi amiga?

Vax mira con algo de molestia en sus ojos al científico, pero sabe que matar a los dos no servirá de nada, solo causara un caos innecesario.

Vax: Si, mi deber es mantener los planos seguros.

Cig entrecierra un ojo de manera incrédula, lo que dice el extraño no parece correcto, una sensación de inseguridad invade al Irken de ojos carmesí, pero no puede rechazar la ayuda. Muchos espías buscan esos planos, en especial los Vortianos.

Cig: Pues bienvenido, espero que seas bueno.

Vax: De eso no se preocupe, y señorita…

La científica de ojos cafés mira a su nuevo guarda espaldas sin percatarse de que aun no suelta su brazo.

Lin: ¿Qué sucede?

Vax: ¿podría soltar mi brazo?

La científica se sonroja un poco al notar la torpeza de sus acciones, sin más suelta el brazo del Irken al instante.

Lin: Lo siento (Sonriendo)

Vax: No hay cuidado, si me dan los planos me asegurare de que estén seguros.

El Irken de ojos negros extiende su mano asía la científica que solo sonríe mientras busca en su bolsillo el dispositivo, después de unos segundos encuentra el aparato pero antes de entregárselo a Vax, el segundo científico de ojos carmesí detiene la mano de la ingenua chica.

Cig: ¡No!

Lin: Pero… (Mirando a Cig)

Cig: No, este dispositivo es muy importante, y se quedara contigo ¿Entendiste?

La pequeña Lin asiente algo confundida, pero su compañero siempre a velado por su bien, y no desconfiara de él. El Irken de ojos negros maldice en su cabeza al listillo científico de ojos carmesí.

Cig: En ese caso (Liberando la mano de Lin y mirando fijamente a Vax) espero que nos protejas, muchos espías buscan estos planos.

Vax: De eso no se preocupe.

Cig le da una última mirada a su nuevo socio antes de regresar a su mesa y continuar con lo que asía. Vax mira como el científico sigue con sus experimentos, será un problema y de eso está seguro.

Lin: Valla, a veces exagera demasiado.

Vax mira a la Irken de ojos cafés con una sonrisa, ella será mas fácil de confundir y de seguro es menos astuta que su amigo.

Vax: Puede que si señorita, si me disculpa debo retirarme, la veré mañana a primera hora.

Lin: Ok, nos vemos.

La científica sonríe de manera amble y cálida, al única respuesta que logra provocar del Irken de ojos negros es una mirada un tanto indiferente y fría.

**[Al día siguiente]**

Al ver el enorme edificio rojo Vax se siente frustrado, se suponía que esto sería fácil, tomar los planos y marcharse sin más, ahora debe soportar a ese dos sabelotodo.

Cuando llega al laboratorio Lin y su compañero parecen concentrados en uno de los muchos monitores flotantes que atestan el lugar, el Irken de ojos negros toma una silla cercana y toma asiento, espera pasar el día sin tener que dirigirles la palabra.

Pero esa no es la intención de la pequeña Lin, que al ver al Irken de ojos negros sonríe casi de manera instantánea.

Lin: ¡Hey!

El tono de vos tan positivo y feliz de Lin le resulta un poco molesto a Vax, al igual que hilarante, observa como la científica se acerca a él casi corriendo, sonríe un poco con lo divertido de la situación. La científica de ojos cafés no tarda en estar frente a frente con Vax, su sonrisa está cargada de calidez y nerviosismo.

Lin: Que bueno que viniste.

Vax: ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita?

Lin: Nada solo quería saludar (Jugueteando con una de sus risadas antenas)

Vax nota el leve sonrojo en las verdes mejillas de la científica, y su constante jugueteo la delata muy fácilmente, pero no tarda en notar el bulto que hay en uno de los bolsillos de esa bata que lleva.

La científica se retira algo avergonzada riendo de manera nerviosa, el resto del día no es muy diferente, Vax apenas le presta atención a las miradas esquivas que la científica le lanza de vez en cuando.

Cuando el día se termina Vax no duda en marcharse, sabe que la pequeña Irken tiene el dispositivo. Al regresar a su departamento solo sale al balcón y observa la ciudad iluminada.

Vax: Patético.

El solo ver como los demás Irken se entretienen le repugna, su odio asía su propia especie se ve interrumpido por el sonido del comunicador de su muñeca, al encenderlo la pequeña pantalla muestra a la Irken de ojos cafés con una sonrisa.

Lin: Funciono, oye quería que…

Vax: ¿Como conseguiste esta señal?

Lin: Oh, eso bueno… es muy complicado y científico.

Vax: *Suspiro* ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Lin: Oh cierto, necesito que venga a esta dirección es urgente.

Vax: ¿Está en peligro?

Lin: ¿Qué?, oh si, si lo que sea.

La transmisión se corta en un instante, el Irken de ojos negros revisa la dirección que le mando Lin a su comunicador.

**[Minutos después]**

Vax llega la dirección que Lin le envió, se sorprende al ver que es un local de paredes moradas y luces brillantes, los Irken hacen fila para entrar mientras un guardia con lentes de sol resguarda la entrada.

Vax no tiene problema para entrar, el guarda le deja pasar al ver su uniforme, dentro Vax siente como si su cabeza fuera a estallar, luces intermitentes, maquinas de humo, laser, el lugar huele a perfume barato y la música electrónica es horrible.

Antes de poder adentrarse entre el montón de Irkens siente como un par de brazos le rodean. La impresión no dura mucho, cuando ve a la Irken de ojos cafés sonriendo su mirada cambia, está molesto, la científica lleva una camisa negra de tirantes, pantalones negros y botas.

Vax: ¿Qué sucede aquí? (Molesto)

La científica reacciona y suelta a Vax con rapidez, esta algo avergonzada, en realidad no pensó que su plan para traer a Vax hasta este lugar funcionaria.

Lin: Emm… Yo… bueno…

El Irken de ojos negros tiene una mirada llena de molestia, ya estaba molesto por la horrible música electrónica y las parpadeantes luces, pero esto es lo peor.

Vax: Dijiste que estabas en peligro.

Lin: Técnicamente no lo dije.

Vax: Eso es todo, me largo.

Lin mira como el Irken de ojos negros se propone marcharse, cuando está a solo centímetros de la puerta, ella lo detiene tomándolo del brazo.

Lin: Ok, ok, puede que allá mentido, pero es por qué bueno…

Vax mira con algo de molestia a la Irken de ojos cafés, el rostro de la chica esta algo sonrojada.

Vax: ¿Qué?

Lin: Bueno, es difícil conseguir citas cuando te pasas todo el día encerrada en un laboratorio.

Vax: ¿Y?

Lin: Bueno, pensé que tal vez podrías estar unos momentos conmigo, ya sabes… como compañeros.

Vax entrecierra un ojo y mira con algo de confusión a al Irken de ojos cafés, parece honesta respecto a este asunto, además no le hará daño salir un poco de la rutina.

Vax: *Suspiro* de acuerdo, pero solo esta vez.

Lin sonríe al escuchar las palabras del Irken de ojos negros, le da un abraso tan fuerte que Vax siente como el aire deja su cuerpo. Antes de decir algo la científica le toma de la mano y lo lleva la pista de baile, ella comienza a bailar con gracia y ritmo de la música, Vax solo la observa. Lin no tarda en notar que su "Cita" no se mueve, y en un intento de hacer que sonríe toma sus manos y lo acerca a ella.

Lin: Vamos, relájate un poco.

Vax sonríe por el intento de Lin para hacerlo bailar, pero es inútil el Irken de ojos negros no tiene la gracia que ella y menos puede seguir el ritmo de la música que tanto le molesta. Lin deja de preocuparse de ello y decide disfrutar de la compañía, Vax solo observa como la chica baila de manera casi hipnótica. Pero no evita que Vax note a los camareros Vortianos a espaldas de Lin que llevan armas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces toma a la chica y la tira en el suelo a solo segundos de que las armas láser de los Vortianos disparen. Vax mantiene la cabeza de Lin abajo, debe mantenerla segura, solo ella sabe donde están los planos. Las armas dejan de disparar y los Vortianos recargan.

Votiano: Entréganos a la científica y saldrás vivo de aquí.

Vax piensa en una estrategia, no tiene mucho tiempo, ya escucha como los Vortianos se aproximan, sin más opción toma a Lin en sus brazos y con la ayuda de las extremidades de su PAK logra ponerse detrás de la barra de bebidas, los Vortianos disparan al ver el movimiento, pero las ráfagas solo rosan a la pareja.

Vortiano: Se acabo Irken, entrega a la científica.

La música sigue sonando y el humo acumulado en el suelo es espeso, Vax respira con algo de complicación, según los médicos se trata de un fallo en el, pero eso no lo detuvo antes y no lo detendrá ahora. El Irken de ojos negros mira a la asustada Lin.

Vax: Espera aquí, y no salgas por ninguna razón.

Lin asiente con la cabeza mientras ve como Vax saca un arma de su PAK, un rifle de repulsión IK-34, los Vortianos susurran entre sí, y comienzan a acercarse. Vax toma un último respiro y sale de su cobertura, el intercambio de proyectiles es rápido, los Vortianos no planean esperar ni un momento más.

Vax apunta y logra acertar a la pierna de uno de los atacantes dejándolo inutilizado, el segundo dispara una ronda completa obligando a Vax a cubrirse detrás de una pared que no soportara mucho. La música sigue sonando mientas los disparos del Vortiano continúan, para Vax respirar se está haciendo difícil, el aire le quema al entrar en su garganta.

Vortiano: ¡Ríndete!

Vax toma un doloroso y profundo respiro antes de asomarse por una esquina y dispara a la cabeza del Vortiano, el proyectil atraviesa el cráneo limpiamente dejando solo un cadáver. Vax toma aire intentando normalizar su reparación, con algo de esfuerzo se acerca al Vortiano herido, que solo produce gemidos de dolor.

Vortiano: Como puedes ayudar a este imperio, eres un esclavo de ese par de idiotas.

Vax analiza por unos segundos al moribundo Vortiano antes de pisar su cuello impidiéndole hablar o respirar.

Vax: Yo tengo otro amo.

Con esas palabras el Vortiano recibe un disparo en el rostro, Vax se apoya en una mesa cercana, le cuesta respirar, empieza a toser de manera violenta, cuando limpia sus labios nota que tose sangre.

La pequeña Lin se asoma por encima de la barra y mira el desorden y como Vax se ve casi enfermo, cuando sale de su escondite y se acerca tropieza con uno de los cadáveres que tiene un agujero en la cabeza.

Lin suelta un chillido, ha visto cadáveres, pero nunca de esta manera, antes de poder gritar siente como es puesta de pie, Vax la sostiene del brazo, en su mente está la opción de obligar a Lin a entregarle los planos a punta de pistola.

Vax: *Respiración pesada* Yo…

Antes de poder amenazarla, Lin besa en los labios al Irken de ojos negros, Vax se sorprende un poco, pero después se deja llevar y rodea a Lin con sus brazos, no tarda en introducir su lengua en la boca de Lin provocando que la Irken comience a hacer lo mismo. Cuando se separan la respiración de ambos es agitada, en especial la de Vax, pero la Irken de ojos cafés solo se acurruca contra el pecho de su "Salvavidas" y lo rodea con sus brazos, por un momento Vax tantea con la idea de amenazarla, pero luego decide tira su arma. Por primera vez se siente bien, sus ideas están más claras, pero en su cabeza algo le sigue diciendo que hacer. Pero por alguna razón decide ignorarla y continuar abrazando a Lin.

**[Una semana después]**

Lin continua trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, desde que Vax está aquí las cosas son más seguras, Cig aun no confía en el nuevo pero sabe que Lin le aprecia mucho, así que le soporta, Vax mira como los científicos trabajan, de vez en cuando Lin le manda una sonrisa que el regresa. Ha empezado una relación con la científica desde el incidente, aun escucha esa vos en su cabeza que le dice que se concentre en su trabajo, pero la ha ignorado, la sonrisa de Lin dispersa esas sombras que antes nublaban su mente.

Después de algunos minutos la pequeña Lin se acerca sonriendo a Vax, no dice nada solo toma la mano del Irken de ojos negros y lo guía hasta uno de los monitores, en el se puede ve una especie de respirador, Vax mira la imagen algo confundido.

Lin: Lo diseñe para ti.

Vax mira con confusión a la Irken de ojos cafés, que solo sonríe con calidez y amabilidad, luego ella toma la mano de Vax con delicadeza antes de comenzar a explicar la función del aparato.

Lin: Con esto podrás respirar normalmente aun en condiciones extremas.

Vax mira el aparato con más detenimiento, pero luego se concentra en Lin y su sonrisa, últimamente es lo único que le importa. Aprieta la mano de Lin con delicadeza provocando que esta se sonroje y sonría.

Esa misma noche Vax está sentado a orillas de su cama, las cosas ya no son tan simples, ha llegado a tenerle cariño a Lin, más que eso, quiere estar con ella, pero esa voz ya es demasiado para poder ignorarla.

{Has tu trabajo}

Vax: Déjame, no lo hare.

{No eres el único idiota al que puedo usar, pero si me obligas a buscar a un nuevo socio me encargare de que la pequeña Irken sufra}

Vax: No lo arias.

{Sabes que si, ve y tráeme esos planos, ¡ahora!}

Vax gruñe por la molestia, pero esa voz tiene razón, si no lo hace el lo habrá alguien más, y aunque logre detener ese intento siempre abra uno más.

Vax se escabulle por los casi obscuros pasillos del edificio, las sombras parecen cubrirlo, no debería haber nadie a estas horas, no hace unos dos días consiguió que Lin le digiera donde se guardan los planos.

En minutos llega al laboratorio, hay algunas maquinas encendidas, pero Vax no les pone atención, comienza a buscar en el escritorio de Lin, al abrir uno de los cajones ve el dispositivo que Lin le estaba diseñando, lo toma y lo observa en silencio unos segundos, solo para guardarlo en su bolsillo y continuar buscando.

Pronto encuentra un pequeño control remoto con un icono digital, al presionarlo en el centro de la sala sale del suelo una repisa, en ella está el dispositivo holográfico, Vax se acerca y lo toma, medita unos segundos antes guardarlo en su PAK.

Cig: ¡Alto!

El sonido de la vos de Cig hace que Vax se voltee y mire los ojos carmesí llenos de ira y autosatisfacción del científico, que le apunta con un arma.

Cig: Sabia que no eras de fiar, entrega los planos y no te are un agujero en la frente.

Vax mira y analiza al científico, luego de unos segundos se mueve provocando que este dispare sin dar al blanco, antes de poder recargar su arma, Vax logra ponerse detrás de Cig y tomarlo de un brazo para dejarlo en el suelo, sin perder tiempo pisa el cuello del científico evitando que pueda gritar por ayuda.

Vax: Eres patético.

Cig: Yo… tu eres quien engaño a Lin, eres un monstruo, no eres nada (Esforzadamente)

Vax: ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

Cig: Claro que lo eres, mírate, le mentiste a Lin, me alegrara decirle que yo tenía razón, aun cuando su fantasía se venga abajo.

Vax: Tu no le dirás nada.

Cig: De que…

Antes de poder decir algo, una extremidad mecánica atraviesa el cráneo de Cig y otra su PAK matándolo casi instantáneamente. La sangre de Cig salpica el rostro y uniforme de Vax, que solo mira el inmóvil cadáver de ese científico.

Vax: Estas feliz, ¿Dejaras tranquila a Lin?

{Lo haré, pero debes demostrar que ahora me perteneces, ya no la veras nunca más}

Vax: ¿Eso es todo?

{No, toma el arma y disparate en la garganta}

Vax se queda inmóvil por unos segundos antes de tomar el arma y obedecer, el dolor es casi insoportable, su sangre cae al suelo, en ese instante recuerda el respirador, sin dudar lo coloca en su boca y el oxigeno vuelve a fluir con normalidad.

A la siguiente mañana el edificio será consumido por un incendio, solo se encontraran el cadáver de dos Irkens, uno es de Cig y el otro de un pobre diablo que estaba en el lugar equivocado, Lin pensara que el cadáver sin identificar es de Vax, mientras ella llora por un amigo y por alguien a quien amaba, el Irken de ojos negros ya está lejos.

**/Central de los Blackouts/**

Los pasillos están levemente iluminados casi no se puede ver casi nada, pero un Irken de ojos negros, uniforme negros de elite con detalles rojos y un respirador camina por ellos, no tarda en llegar a una sala donde le espera una Irken de uniforme Blackout morado.

###: ¡Señor!

Vax: Descanse, tenemos trabajo, iremos a la tierra.

La Irken asiente antes de dirigirse a los hangares, Vax mira por el ventanal de la sala la ciudad iluminada por luces y anuncios.

{Hora de trabajar, hay un soldado y una científica que nos esperan, y sé que te agradan las científicas jejeje}

Vax no dice nada, no comenzara una discusión inútil, la vos solo ríe como desquiciada en su cabeza.

**Fin.**

_Espero les haya gustado y bueno pues… lean mi otro Fic "Las Sombras de la Guerra" para saber mas jeje._


End file.
